SWIMMING?
by miss.michele93
Summary: Team Gai and the Rookie Nine go swimming at the beach!
1. PMSing

I don't own any of these characters!

**SWIMMING?**

Another normal day in Konoha……or not!

Soooo on to the story…..

Tenten woke up later than normal and remembered that she was having a meeting with her team before they went on a very important mission! Tenten

sighed as she saw that she only had one hair holdy thingy! GASP 'Oh Crap! I guess I will just wear a ponytail today.' Tenten thought as she pulled up

her hair. Tenten grabbed a pink tank top and a pair of dark blue shorts. 'All my good clothes are in the wash so I guess I'll have to wear this outfit!'

Tenten thought. Tenten ran to the training field and saw her sensei, Neji and Lee. "Hey Guys! Sorry I'm late!" Tenten shouted as she ran to the boys. "um

who are you?" Lee asked stupidly. 'WTF? Retarded Lee' Tenten thought. "**IT'S ME TENTEN YOU RETARD!**" Tenten screamed. "Tenten you look

beautiful!" Lee shouted as he ran to hug his teammate. Tenten freaked out and started screaming about that he will never ever hug her again. 'OMFG I'm

mentally scarred.' Tenten thought. 'WOW! Tenten looks HOT!' Neji thought as he looked at his teammate. not lee so don't worry "Tenten you look very

nice today." Neji said as he looked down blushing. 'Eeep! Did Neji just compliment me?' Tenten thought. "Um.Thanks Neji!" Tenten said as she blushed.

"TEAM OF YOUTH AND LOVE!" Gai shouted! "Our mission is to go swimming with all the rookie nine!" Tenten nearly passed out. "**YOU MEAN I **

**GOT UP EARLY TO GO SWIMMING!**" Tenten screamed at her sensei. "umm...yes?' Gai squeaked... "Whatever! I'll see you guys at the beach!"

Tenten yelled as she ran to her house.

* * *

hmmmmm should tenten wear a bikini, tankini or a one piece?


	2. BIKINI!

I don't own any of these characters!

**Tenten Hyuuga?**

ch 2 BIKINI!

* * *

"I'll guess i will wear my green and blue bikini." Tenten said to herself as she grabbed the bikini and tried it on. "Wow! Its a lot smaller than it used to be!"

Tenten giggled as she imagined the looks on her teammates face's if she wore it. Tenten ripped out her hair holdy thingys and let her hair down and

brushed it so it looked shiny...XD... She put on a small sundress and brought a bag for her sunscreen and whatever else she needed. Tenten ran to the

beach and set her stuff down and saw Hinata, Ino and Sakura wearing cute little tankinis. "Hey girls! Want to see my swimsuit!" Tenten yelled to the

girls. "**HELL YEAH!**" Ino screamed as she ran to Tenten. Tenten took the sundress off to reveal her flat toned stomach and her SEXI hehehe sexi bikini.

**THUNK **"OMG! Neji are you okay?" Lee screamed at his passed out teammate that had a bloody nose. Tenten ran over to Neji and bent over so she

could help him up. 'OMFG! DAMN TEENAGE HOROMONES!' Neji thought. 'OMFG! TENTEN'S BOOB ARE IN MY FACE!'

"Neji are you okay?" Tenten asked as she pulled him up.

* * *

YEAH i make these chappies hella short! 

I NEED MORE IDEAS! im in a writer's block or something!


	3. WHOAH HINACHAN!

**WHOAH HINA-CHAN!**

* * *

"Yes Tenten, I'm fine. Thank you for being concerned about my well being." Neji managed to spit out while being smushed in Tenten's boobies.

"You're welcome Neji!!" Tenten yelled.

Neji looked away because she still hadn't moved her chestie away from his face. Shikamaru and Naruto just laughed at the poor dude. "_Hey Shika-kun, Do you like my swimsuit?"_ Ino asked as she walked up all sexily to him. Ino may have been wearing a tankini but it was **SUPER SLUTTY**! Ino pushed her chest into Shikamaru causing him to pass out from blood loss. 'I guess he liked it then!' Ino thought as she flipped her hair and walked back to the other girls.

"He he. Shika-kun."

"Shut up Naruto!" Ino yelled at Naruto while throwing a rock at him.

Back to Neji and Tenten…

"Neji! Get up or you're wasting your precious youth away by not frolicking in the sand!" Lee yoshed while doing another freaky pose. Neji looked up and almost barfed at the sight of Lee in a small green speedo. 'At least my nose stopped bleeding...' Neji thought as he pushed himself up and walked away to be silent and sexy with Sasuke.

"God Sasuke is so hot!! I just wanna *$%& him!" Sakura said to Hinata, Ino and Tenten. Hinata's face flushed and she looked at Naruto and told the girls, "Well Naruto is so cute that I wanna ____ him and ____ his ____ and then we could ______ all night."

The other three girl's jaws dropped at Hinata and what she said.

"What did I say?" Hinata asked innocently.

* * *

Hahahaha hina-chan is a pervie perv.

sorry that it took me FOREVER to update!!

XD


	4. RED BOOBIES!

Well thank you all for the kind reviews.

P.S. waterstar, I'm a girl. Hahaha

ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY!

After the lovely and unexpected words came out of Hina-chan's mouth, Neji and Sasuke were being sexy and silent together until they were interrupted by somehow Neji's super hearing. 'OHEMGEE! Did Lady Hinata really just say that "Well Naruto is so cute that I wanna ____ him and ____ his ____ and then we could ______ all night."?!?!' Neji thought as he sat there being silently sexy. 'Dear god, she needs help.'

"HEY SAS-GAY!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to sit next to Sasuke. As usual she was wearing a **red** tankini. It's like her freaking favorite color or something… Anyways… "Why aren't you swimming Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she pouted her **red **lips at him and squishing her tatas together.

'I will not look down. I will not look down. I will not look dow... **HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL**!' Sasuke thought as he looked down at Sakura's boobs to find not a huge chest like Tenten's or Ino's but they were still pretty large. "I like your red boobies? DAMN I mean swimsuit. I like your boobie swimsuit. #$)* RED SWIMSUIT!!" Sasuke finally managed to spit out while totally losing his silent and sexiness.

'CHA! YES I KNEW SASUKE WOULD WANT THESE LADY LUMPS OF MINE!' Sakura thought as she glomped him. "Do you wanna go somewhere quieter? Wink Wink" Sakura asked while actually saying wink and not winking.

'That was weird... Just wink like a normal person Sakura.' Sasuke thought as he picked up Sakura and ran off to be somewhere quieter.

"NOOO SAKURA! I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO DEFLOWER THE PRECIOUS FLOWER!!!" Lee cried as he ran to hug his instructor who was also wearing a tight green speedo.

"Dear God. My eyes are burning." Naruto shouted as he saw that horrible sight of two men hugging in tight green Speedos. And also because he had sensitive eyes and the sun was hurting them.

"Wimp.." Chouji thought as Naruto's eyes started to burn from the sun.


End file.
